


Trick Or Treat, Gallagher?

by Jolly_Rancherz



Series: Ian and Mickey: OneShots [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Ian loves Halloween, It’s only September I know but shhhhhhh, Lip stayed in college, M/M, Mickey is creative at defending his costume, Mickey thinks it’s kinda stupid, One Shot, Sami never snitched, Sassy Mickey, Tickling, Ticklish Ian, halloween themed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolly_Rancherz/pseuds/Jolly_Rancherz
Summary: Mickey uses tickling as a distraction from the fact he didn’t dress up.Ian and Mickeys first Halloween together by themselves.Tickling with plot.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Ian and Mickey: OneShots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914889
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Trick Or Treat, Gallagher?

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly pure fluff, no warnings.  
> Halloween is close enough for this story. 🎃  
> Shhhhh, yes it is.  
> 

Ian practically bounced back into the living room, he was at Mickeys for Halloween this year. Typically the Gallagher’s would host a Halloween party with beer, cigarettes and questionable candy Frank supplied. 

Loud music along with Kev and V supplying various cheap foods, that V prepared for everyone.

But Mickey had been insistent on skipping that ‘family bullshit this year’ as he so delicately put it. Telling Ian they could dress up and hand out candy here instead and relax by themselves. 

Ian was still positive Mickey hadn’t even salvaged a costume despite his promise. If that was the case, he’d just make that lying fucker match his. 

He had no problem matching costumes with his boyfriend and constantly reminding him they matched for a long time, if that happened to be the case. 

He moved in front of the TV Mickey was trying to watch, some Halloween movie playing. 

“I’m a cat!” He announced excitedly, dressed in all black and with self drawn whiskers he made from Mandys old eyeliner. 

Mickey hummed in reply before grabbing Ian’s wrist and pulling him onto the couch with him. Ian landed next to him with a surprised grunt. 

“Cats are lazy.” Mickey informed in reasoning. 

“Oh no you don’t, where’s your costume?” Ian asked him with a pointed look at Mickeys everyday clothes. 

“This is my costume, Gallagher.” Fucking Mickey. He shifted so he was looking at the boy in question. 

“Really? Going as a lying boyfriend this year?” He honestly at least excepted Mickey to put on a sheet and go as a ghost. He was met with an exaggerated sigh at his question. 

“I’m a thug.” His boyfriend offered up in explanation. Ian’s eyes fell to the chain Mickey had around his neck. A thug, really? Ian should’ve just gone as boyfriend of a lying boyfriend this year, since that’s how the other was playing.

“So, you didn’t even dress up.” He mumbled out bitterly. Mickey turned to look at him at that. 

“You added one accessory to yourself and so did I.” Ian shot him a dirty look at that. 

“That’s like if Lip dressed up as a college student and just had a textbook with him.” He spoke as a rebuttal. Its not dressing up if you already are something. 

Mickey laughed. “I’ll steal that for next year.” Ian scoffed at his words, giving Mickey a shove. 

Before he could argue further a knock rippled through the house, Mickey had the most bewildered look on his face. 

“How is that even fucking possible, I left out an empty candy box saying help yourself.” He whispered to Ian. Only Mickey. Only Mickey would pull this shit. 

“Can’t kids fucking read these days?” He added in, his voice having an annoyed edge now. 

“Mickeyyyyyy, you didn’t dress up or get any candy!” He whined, his head falling into his hands. He should’ve known. He should’ve just stayed home. This was the worst Halloween ever-

He was broken outta his thoughts when Mickey grabbed his legs and pulled them harshly upwards so he fell on his back. Mickey laid his legs out on the couch and sat on his thighs. 

“Mickey, I’m not in the mood.” He grit out, the shock evident in his tone. Mickeys fingers rested at his sides, Ian’s brows knitted together in confusion at that. 

Before he could voice his uncertainty, his boyfriends fingers digged in and ran up his sides. Ian squirmed instantaneously in response. 

“No! Mi-Mickey!” He squealed out. Mickey smiled down at him before skittering his fingers across his ribs, heading towards Ian’s neck he digged in. 

Ian’s laughter filled the air and he kicked his legs uncontrollably before reaching up to try and remove Mickeys hands. 

His boyfriend tsked in response and clicked his tongue. 

“Don’t ruin the fun, Gallagher.” He kept one hand tickling Ian’s neck before using his other hand to capitalize on Ian’s shock, to pin red heads own hands against his chest. 

Holding them there he continued to tickle him. 

“Mick! Hahaha-Mick!” Ian screeched. This was an unfair assault. 

“Tell me my costume counts.” Mickey demanded as he teased his hand back down to Ian’s armpits. 

No. Never. 

“It doesn’t-ahahaha! Stop!” He twisted his body, desperately trying to throw his boyfriend of off him.

Mickey sighed dramatically before going for Ian’s armpits. Ian screamed out, tears of laughter blurring his vision. 

“MICKEY! NOO-AHAHA” his breath was ragged, trying to breath in as much air as he could. 

“Not even a please, cmon now tough guy.” His boyfriend taunted, once Ian couldn’t fight it Mickey used both hands to scramble back down across his ribs. 

“HAHAHA-STOP! T-TO MUCH! MIC-AHAHA” Ian’s breath was hitching and tears streamed down his face. He couldn’t even remember the last time he’d been tickled, Lip maybe? 

He couldn’t focus as he squirmed desperately. 

“IT-AHAHA JUST DOES NOT COUNT.” Mickey shook his head at that, skittering his fingers lower. 

“I’ll go for the feet Gallagher, tell me it counts.” Ian shook his head desperately at the threat. 

“STOP! MICK, AHAHA ENOUGH!” The other couldn’t do this forever, Mickey halted momentarily. Ian breathed in desperate gulps of air. 

“Last chance.” Milkovich warned. He blinked repeatedly trying to clear his vision. 

Mickey clicked his tongue again. Securing red heads hands with both of his own he then trapped them underneath Ian’s body, shifting off of him and quickly snagged his feet. 

Ian had just begun to calm down, not the feet! He cracked. 

“PLEASE!” He could hear his boyfriend snicker at that, before he ruthlessly tickled him anyways. That fucking betrayer. Again! 

“MICKEY PLEASE, STOP! PLEASE AHAHAHA.” He couldn’t kick his legs, Mickey had a death grip on his ankles and feet. 

“Now, it’s both, tell me I’m wearing a costume and it’s better than yours.” Ian wanted to kick him in the face. 

He could barely get breaths in. 

“YES! OKAY, JUST STOP!” Mickey arched his eyebrow at that, not that Ian could fucking see. He just knew. The fingers halted. 

He gulped down his pride. “It’s a c-costume.” Mickey hummed at the confession, pleased. 

“What else?” Ian tried to kick his legs at that, his tears smeared his whiskers. 

“Mines better.” He stated defiantly, he worked ‘harder’ on his. 

Mickey tsked again before running his fingers up and down Ian’s feet. 

Instant regret. Ian squirmed and squawked. 

“F-FUCK YOU! MICKEYYYY, AHAHA PLEASE.” At this the hands sped up. 

“Apologize and say it’s better and I’ll stop.” Mickeys voice held such a prideful tone it made Ian want to scream. 

“YES OKAY! PLEASE, I’M SOR-AHAHA SORRY!” Ian was certain he’d pass out. Mickey took mercy and slowed down.

“Almost there, Gallagher.” Ian nodded frantically. 

“YOURS IS BETTER!” He admitted. Mickey stopped right away. Ian felt his body relax at that. 

Mickey fell against him, rubbing soothing circles against red heads chest. 

Once Ian calmed down fully, he held Mickey flush down against him. Mickey smirked into his neck.

“What a trick, how about a treat now?” Ian rolled his eyes. Mickey had used his own favourite holiday against him. 

“You better make up for all that bullshit.” He replied. Mickey pressed a chaste kiss to his neck. 

“After your treat, we can go join the party?” Ian smiled warmly at his boyfriends suggestion. Okay, maybe it wasn’t the worst Halloween.

**Author's Note:**

> :))))))
> 
> Kudos and comments are always cool if you feel inclined.


End file.
